Greed
by Brutishjohn
Summary: Even the most peaceful and friendly place holds treacherous secrets.


It all started long ago in the land of Equestria. Now, you may be thinking: "What could be so important that I would have to write the story down?" Well, it might just be the most interesting thing you may read.

One thousand years ago there was an old town. I'll save you the details on what that town was called. The most important thing you need to know about this town was it's wealth and reputation. Everypony had a large amount of wealth invested in the town treasury. The ponies themselves had respect for one another socially and economically. If something were to happen to a pony, such as somepony went missing or died, the rest would just mind their own business and act as if nothing truly happened. All that mattered in this town was that the money the ponies saved up was save.

One day, however, the most important pony in the town died of a heart attack. The mayor, being the richest pony in town, was considered the most valuable pony in town. If something happened to him, the money he had would go down to his children. That was the law in the town. But he had no records of being a parent, so the two questions the ponies asked were: "Who will be the new mayor?" and "Who gets the mayor's money?"

Eventually, the town's "Master of Treasury" took the position of mayor and claimed that the records show the previous mayor had no son and that the money would be kept in the "special vault" deep in the mountains. This is where I come in. You see, I was the old mayor's son. Where was I during this? Long story short: I was in a time capsule for a thousand years. I'll get to the reason for that later.

Now here is where things get interesting. I don't know what happened to be honest; all I know is that at some point or another, the town vanished. It was just gone. It could have been a rockslide, since the town was at the base of a mountain, or an earthquake, or who knows. All that matters is that the town was gone and all of it's inhabitants that were there at the time.

Now some business ponies came home to where the town was supposed to be. They were horrified. Not that everypony they knew was dead, but the fact that hey could no longer obtain their money from the vault.

Stories started to spread about the famous vault full of endless treasures thereafter. These stories soon became legends, then myths, then just stories to excite small foal's imaginations.

Now, after a thousand years I came into the picture. The story was still famous, but many believed it was just a story. The town never existed to them. But I soon connected the dots. The town of Ponyville lies just at the base of a mountain. Residing on the mountain itself is Canterlot, the castle of the sun princess, Celestia. Inside, which made me suspicious, was the Canterlot treasury. I found myself walking down the hallway in the castle when a strange door caught my eye. The door was grey with shackles going at diagonals locked together with a typical lock with a keyhole.

I wasn't the one to get into trouble, but my geometry served me saying that the door would lead into the mountain itself. There were no guards around. I busted the lock and went in.

Inside was what looked like a vault door with four spaces for tiles to be placed. On the floor where six tiles: "1", "2", "3", "4", "5", and "6".

I remembered that one only gets three chances to open the vault with the tiles, else be suffocated by toxic gas in the room. I guessed and put the tiles 2634 in that order and received a buzz sound. That wasn't it. I sat down and thought to myself on what to do next.

I remembered that there was usually a gem that had a magical field so that unicorns couldn't teleport inside or steal the money. As I looked up, I found the gem, emitting a faint, blue heu over the room. Being a pegasus, I flew up to inspect it. What I found was a set of numbers: "4932". I looked back at the door and the tiles. It clicked in my head faster than I expected.

After putting the tiles 4932 in, having to flip the 6 tile upside down, the door swung wide open. I jumped inside only to have found nothing. It dawned on me too late for me to realize: I got greedy. The door slammed shut behind me just after hearing menacing laughter that seemed to come from……

The letter ends there. The remains of the son lie lifeless in the vault to this day, warning off those that dare seek the lost treasure. The year 0f the letter is 2304. This is year 3306. Let it be known that not only does friendship last forever, but so does greed.


End file.
